<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melting by BibiBabyBlue (Cecilarts)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974416">Melting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilarts/pseuds/BibiBabyBlue'>BibiBabyBlue (Cecilarts)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Salarry, Tied Hands, idk how to tag things lol, no beta we die like embarassments, theyre adults in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilarts/pseuds/BibiBabyBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little oneshot for Sal and Larry! These boys deserve some relaxation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time posting a fic at all, and my first time writing anything even remotely smutty. Not sure why I decided to post this one, but if I write more they will likely be more story related lmao. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaning back into the pillows behind him, Sal allowed his legs to spread, making room for Larry. “C’mere,” he mumbled, looking up through his eyelashes.</p><p>Larry smiled softly, sidling up with his hips between Sal’s thighs. He placed one hand on Sal’s side, and threaded the other through his hair.</p><p>Sal let out a breathy sigh, his eye sliding closed in contentment. His hips rocked up gently, slowly, brushing against Larry.</p><p>Leaning into the motion, Larry slid his hand down Sal’s hair, caressing his cheek. He sat up a bit to balance out, and took Sal’s hands in his.</p><p>“You sure about this?” He asked, looking into Sal’s eye.</p><p>“Mmn... yeah. Yes. Please,,,” Sal’s arms went limp in Larry’s hold, allowing him to bring them over his head.</p><p>“Let me know if you want out, or if it’s too tight,” Larry reiterated. Sal nodded.</p><p>Larry took the silky cloth from the bedside table, and tied Sal’s wrists together with care and precision. This was something they’d talked about doing and practiced before, but the first time actually using it.</p><p>Sal relaxed, and tested the binding to make sure it would hold.</p><p>“Too tight?” Larry asked, but Sal shook his head.</p><p>“It’s perfect, Lar, keep going,” he affirmed.</p><p>Larry smiled, giving Sal a kiss before leaning back again. He made sure Sal’s hands were secured above his head, not going to get smashed or twisted or something, before drifting his hand lightly up the inside of Sal’s thigh.</p><p>Sal shivered, thighs squeezing involuntary around Larry’s leg. He was often taken by surprise at how much bigger Larry was than him, and this was one of those moments. </p><p>He felt small, and secure, and safe, and-<br/>
Larry rocked wrapped his hands gently around Sal’s dick, and his mind shut up for once.</p><p>Stroking lightly, Larry smirked as Sal let out a soft hum, leaning up into the touch. Continuing the motion, Larry reached up to thread his fingers through Sal’s hair again.</p><p>Sal moaned quietly, rocking his hips along with Larry’s strokes. Larry leaned down, kissing Sal’s exposed neck and collarbone. </p><p>Sal’s eye opened, and he leaned his head forward to catch Larry’s attention. “P-please,” he stuttered, his mind too focused on how good it all felt to form words.</p><p>Larry chuckled, seeing just how wide Sal’s pupil was. “You gotta tell me what you want, baby,” he teased.</p><p>“Please just- just kiss m-“ Sal was cut off by Larry doing exactly that, and he felt like he was melting.</p><p>Larry may have gotten a little bit distracted from what he was meant to be doing, and Sal bucked up into his hand to remind him. He smiled into another kiss, before leaning back, trailing his free hand down Sal’s chest and abdomen. He took his hand off Sal’s dick for a moment, just to get in position.</p><p>“Nngh... dont stop,” Sal moaned.</p><p>“Don’t worry babe, I won’t,” Larry crooned, and then slid his lips around Sal’s dick.</p><p>Sal was falling apart in the best way as his boyfriend sucked him off, unable to form a sentence in his mind other than “yes, Larry, please don’t stop, yes,” unaware he was babbling out loud.</p><p>As he got closer, he was panting, a look of pure bliss on his face as he mumbled “I’m gonna-“ and squeezed his eyes shut as a full body shiver ran through him.</p><p>Larry swallowed, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face with the back of his hand. “Oh, Sal...” he breathed, smiling hazily as he looked down.</p><p>Sal was a wreck, in the most beautiful way. His cheeks were flushed - most of his skin was, actually - and his hair was spread messily on the pillow around his head. He blinked up at Larry, giving him a small smile.</p><p>“That... was amazing,” he breathed, and let his body go limp. </p><p>Larry leaned in, kissing Sal deeply before turning to lay next to him. “Mmm, I can do better,” he said, but his tone betrayed a teasing grin. </p><p>Sal chuckled, bringing his arms down from above his head. “Oh really? Why do you say that?”</p><p>“Because next time, you won’t be able to come up with a coherent thought for hours,” Larry said smoothly, and untied Sal’s hands while he stared at him with a wide eye.</p><p>“Damn. Well. You’d better not be fucking with me,” Sal stammered a bit, trying not to look too embarrassed because holy fuck, Larry, you can’t just say that!</p><p>“Nah, but I’m definitely planning on fucking you,” Larry rebutted, and Sal laughed at the serious look on his face.</p><p>They laid there for a minute, before Sal turned on his side to face Larry. “We should probably clean up...” he said hesitantly.</p><p>“Mmm... we probably should. But... I think I’d rather just cuddle,” Larry admitted, and Sal laughed.</p><p>“I was thinking the same thing.” He reached down to the tangled up blanket at the foot of the bed, pulling up to cover the two of them.</p><p>They easily shifted closer together, fitting perfectly in each other’s hold. Sal buried his face in the crook of Larry’s neck, and Larry’s hand drifted up to trail through Sal’s hair.</p><p>Sal melted into the touch, nearly purring. Soon, the two boys were dozing off, relaxed and happy together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>